The Beauty Within
by Witty Sayings
Summary: Guy, the one who thought he would be falling for Marian is actually falling for someone else. Her maid. Nor did her maid think that she would falling for the man in black. Guy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Branwen was brushing her Lady, Marian's, hair as they were in Knighton. Marian always had that blank expression on her face for the past six years ever since her lover, Robin of Locksley, had went to fight in the Crusades with King Richard. Branwen was always very silent and never really spoken unless spoken to. Today was finally one of those days. "Branwen, do you think Robin will return?" Marian asked with full curiosity. Branwen looked taken back as Marian asked her this. Even though both women were very good friends, they had not spoken for a while.

"Yes." Branwen said that with pride. She believed that the Lord would return. Locksley was now taken 'care' of by Sir Guy of Gisborne. He was always so cruel and had a heart of stone. Branwen had always protested with him, but he just ignored her cries. Branwen could be real feisty when she wanted to. Marian sighed and kept staring at the mirror while Branwen started to braid her hair.

She wished she looked much more like Marian because the women was beautiful with sapphire eyes and curly brown hair that tumbled down her fair skin. Although, even though Branwen didn't notice it, she was as beautiful as well. Long curly ginger hair that fell down her back also shaped her really high cheekbones. She had sparkling ice crystal blue eyes that were never cold even though they looked like it. Branwen wore a simple light brown wool dress with dirty old boots that had not been washed for awhile. Also, she was a bit too thin, but she still had slight curves that made any girl envious.

Suddenly, shouts were heard outside. Branwen set the brush down and Marian rushed out of her chambers, grabbing the bow that she had in her room. Branwen also knew that Marian was the Nightwatchman because Branwen also helped with her, but was never seen therefore got no recognition. She didn't mind because it was just better that way. What if she was caught by the Sheriff or Gisborne? They would not show her that much mercy as they would Marian. These were hard times.

Branwen peered out the window in front of the house. She saw Robin of Locksley arguing with Sir Edward. Marian dauntlessly pulled the string of the bow, with the arrow knocked in pointed at Robin, and demanded in a harsh tone, "Leave." Branwen was shocked because Marian always told her how she missed Robin and how her heart was shattered into many pieces when Robin left for the Holy Land. Branwen rushed out to be next to her lady.

"Why are you being like this?" Branwen asked. She didn't know that the manor was under watch. Marian shushed her and stared at Robin's shocked expression and Much's distaste.

"Why are you acting like this?" Robin actually laughed. Edward walked up to Robin and whispered in his ear. Robin had a moment of realisation before he was pushed away. Robin left with Much. After this, Marian grabbed Branwen's wrist and pulled her inside.

"The guards have us under watch, Branwen. Be careful." Branwen gave a little bow before heading back upstairs with her Lady.

Branwen was eager to ask one thing? Did Marian still love Robin after what had happened?

* * *

At night time, Branwen sat next to Marian who was crying. Branwen tried to soothe Marian, but she wouldn't. Downstairs, there were voices. "Branwen, tell my father that I am ill." Branwen nodded and left. This was ridiculous because Branwen was now certain that she loved Robin and Robin was downstairs. When the two men noticed her, she gave a little bow.

"Sir Edward, Marian is not feeling well."

"What happened to her?"

"She was just tired from today." Branwen quickly lied. A guilt speared her heart, but she ignored it.

"How are you longer Sheriff anymore, Edward?" Robin asked, with his blue eyes are fiery blaze, whilst trying to focus the subject back on him.

"Prince John appointed Vaisey and told me not to do anything. I can't just betray him. What would happen to Marian and I?"

"Surely you must do something!" Marian cried.

"Excuse my daughter, she does not know when to speak." Edward tried to shush the woman who was protesting.

"I will do something about this." Robin said and then quitted the manor, leaving Edward to call his name over and over.

* * *

The next morning, the women and Edward were called to Nottingham to watch the four men who stole some flour hang. Branwen was playing with her fingers, desperate to say something and Marian was tapping the seat of the carriage impatiently. When they reached Nottingham, they were directed towards where the nobles have crowded. Branwen stared up to where a certain figure had caught her eye. Much was hanging just over the tower! Branwen bit her lip to conceal a scream. She pulled Marian's sleeve. Marian stared and looked shocked as well.

Branwen didn't even listen to the croaking of Robin because she was too distracted at the men who had a bag over their head and were about to have a noose around their necks. Suddenly, a man shouted, "STOP!" Branwen stared and noticed the man dressed up in Holy apparel.

"Oh please don't kill my sweet child, brother, or inbred cousin!" mocked Vaisey.

"No, these men are under the protection of the Church. They cannot be hanged." the man defended. Branwen groaned because this would not hold for long.

"What status?" Vaisey asked. He placed a hand to his ear and leaned in to hear what the man had to say.

"They are Novice Novices?"

"Guards!" shouted Vaisey and immediately, the man's disguise was torn away. This was too much to bear. Robin stood still as the noose went around their necks and the stools left their feet. They thrashed and kicked. Robin finally couldn't take it anymore.

"These men do not deserve to die! Their crime is only worth a day in the stocks!" Robin shouted as he clubbed a guard and used the bow and arrows to shoot the nooses. People looked relieved, but not Much.

Everything else was a blur. Marian got a kiss from Robin, but Robin had a glare from Marian. Then, they were ushered out of the castle and into the carriage which rode at such a blinding speed that made Branwen sick. Marian sighed as they passed the forest.

"You still love him, don't you?" Branwen asked. She could be silent or loud. It was whether she wanted to.

"No!" Marian covered her mouth to giggle.

"Please, my lady, just tell me." Branwen asked politely. "I won't tell."

"Yes, I still love Robin of Locksley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to my very first reviewers, nick and LadyBlackroseMusketeer. Nick, to answer your question, it is mostly going to be Guy/Branwen with a little bit of Robin/Marian along the way. LadyBlackroseMusketeer, your review has inspired me to update this chapter faster. Thank you. (Roche is Branwen's last name.)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Branwen had left the house after her duties were over. Actually, Marian had dismissed her. It was probably crushed her feelings to see Robin like this. Branwen felt bad that she had conceal her feelings. Branwen, even though she looked up to Robin of Locksley, had pent up anger towards him. Why would he crush the soul of his lover? Branwen wished she knew.

When she reached Locksley, her village in which her two older brothers and father lived in, she saw an alarming scene. Her brothers and father were their knees, cowering from Gisborne. Branwen dashed over and spun Gisborne to face her. Her brothers groaned whilst her father looked at her in anxiety for his daughter. Her behaviour would reflect on the whole Roche family. Gisborne looked alarmed, but didn't expect what would happen next. She punched the name in the bridge of his nose. Gisborne backed away and then stared at her with teary eyes due to the impact of the fist. Once he had recovered, her grabbed the woman's wrists and stared at her.

"How dare you?" he roared. Branwen wanted to say something, but stared at her family. Her father shook her head and her brothers were suddenly interested of the dirt in the ground. Thank goodness that everything was interrupted with Vaisey coming and a bunch of guards. When everyone's attention was diverted towards Vaisey, Branwen's father ran up to Gisborne, grabbed the folds of his leather, and pleaded for forgivness of his daughter's childish behaviour.

"Please, Sir Guy." her father pleaded. "My daughter was so grief stricken that her family as on the ground. Please." Branwen made her eyes grow wide to look innocent. Gisborne sighed.

"Please, my lord. I was not thinking of the consequences." Branwen said, forcing her tears.

"Alright, stop crying!" Guy hissed and walked over to his 'master'.

"I was just popping by to see if anyone knows where Robin of Locksley has been." No one dared to say a word. As much as they feared Vaisey, they were extremely lowly to their Lord, Robin. She stared and looked around. Vaisey always had an evil scheme.

"No, no answers?" Vaisey walked up to her.

"Do you have to say anything, young lady?" Branwen shook her head. He left and went to a little boy.

"What about you, my lad?" The poor child shook his head.

"No volunteers. Well then, I guess we will have to do it, my way." He paused for effect.

"LOOSEN YOUR TOUNGUES OR LOSE THEM!" Gisborne bellowed.

"Lovely, Gisborne." Vaisey gave a grin. Gisborne went into the crowd and grabbed a poor women. Branwen was about to step in, but her oldest brother, Aland, placed a hand on her arm. He shook his head. Branwen was looking distressed because it was Alice, one of the most generous women ever with a sweet and vulnerable son, John.

"You have one hour and each hour, one person looses their tongue." Branwen's second eldest brother, Arthur, stepped out of the crowd to face Gisborne.

"You'll have to cut my tongue first." Arthur said.

"Arthur, stop this!" Branwen's father, Baxter, shouted.

"That can be arranged." Gisborne said, with an evil grin spreading across his lips. He pushed the woman to some guards and kicked Arthur in the stomach. Branwen screamed in horror. Then, he pulled out the tongue of Arthur and cut it off. Branwen covered her eyes and started to cry, for real, this time. Arthur staggered towards Matilda, who was leading Arthur to her care. Alice was back in Gisborne's custody.

The hour went by slowly and painful. Her heart hammered. She might be the next one for her actions. Suddenly, Robin appeared out of nowhere. Branwen only saw him being led to Nottingham. She never expected Robin to come back after he had disappeared into the forest.

* * *

When night finally came, Arthur hadn't returned. He was still being helped by Matilda and was now a mute because he had his tongue cut. Baxter knew better than to speak about Branwen's actions today because one of his sons was now a mute. Branwen went to bed early that night only thinking about her brother, who had his tongue cut, and her mother, who had died at Vaisey's hand.

_The Roche children were huddled around the hanging stand as Bree, the mother of the Roche family. Vaisey was out there smiling, as she stared at her children, who were sobbing silently. They knew that they didn't want attention, they just couldn't stop crying. _

_"This woman is accused of stealing food from the Royal kitchens. For this, she will be hanged." When Branwen saw the figure kick, she started to cry more. She ran towards the hanging stand, but was pushed back by Gisborne. At this time, she was only eighteen. She was pushed back by guards towards her family. _

Branwen woke up, sweating and panting. That memory still haunted her three years after. She got out of the bed and placed a purple wool gown. After, she braided her ginger hair and wrapped a cloak around her. She walked out of Locksley and into Knighton.

When she arrived, Marian had two horses ready. "We ride for Nottingham."

On the way, Branwen asked why they were riding for Nottingham. "To get the fool out, of course."

"How? Why?"

"Do I need to tell you why, Branwen?" Marian asked, looking irritated.

"No, but how?"

"Before I tell you, can you help me with this?"

"Yes." Branwen said before thinking.

"Well, Much came and begged for help. My father said that he would try to convince the court. I have a very different plan. I plan to get him out of the jail. There is no way that the Sheriff would give Robin a trial. Gisborne told me that because he was an outlaw and prisoner of war." Branwen's face grew pale and she felt bile rise in her throat, remembering that Arthur had his tongue cut.

When they reached Nottingham for the Court of the Nobles, Robin was being led up. "Fool." Marian hissed.

"What do you mean?" Robin teased. She rolled her eyes and he smiled. Branwen just followed Marian.

The plan was that Branwen was to knock out the jailers whilst Marian distracted everybody. When the guards left to help the poor Lady Marian, Branwen snuck up on the disgusting filth known as the jailer, and clubbed his head. The jailer fell to his knees. Branwen retrieved the keys. The outlaws came and surprised Branwen, but she did not scream. Branwen gave the keys to Much who helped Robin out.

Branwen snuck out of sight with them right before they returned. She felt the beating of her heart grow louder when a glimpse of black was seen.

* * *

Later on, both women visited Robin who was shooting spoils towards the villagers. "Why don't you just hand the food?" asked Branwen.

"It's more fun this way, Maid Branwen." Branwen went back a few steps, but then remembered that she was Marian's maid.

All ended in laughter. When Branwen had finished her job and returned to Nottingham, there was some awaiting her.

Branwen entered her house and saw Arthur, Aland, and her father stand. She also saw Sir Guy of Gisborne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to all that has reviewed, LadyBlackroseMusketeer, nick, and 'Guest'. This is a filler chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Branwen closed the door gently behind her, not taking her eyes off the man who was glaring at her. She stared at her now mute brother, her brother who could speak, and her father. A frown reached Gisborne's lips. Branwen started to back against the door. "I was wondering Baxter, if I may speak with your daughter." Gisborne's lips curled up to form an evil grin.

"Of course." Baxter said nervously. Gisborne grabbed the arm of Branwen and forced her outside of the home. Branwen was thrown to the ground afterword. A guard gave Guy a whip.

"Please, my lord. Excuse my actions from yesterday. I was only thinking of my family."

"Your actions cannot go unpunished."

"Please, you are harming an innocent girl. Open your heart, Sir Guy of Gisborne." Branwen pleaded, tears filling her eyes. Gisborne looked conflicted, but gripped the handle of the whip harder. Branwen gulped and stared at the whip that was about to land at her face.

"Beg." Gisborne growled.

"I will not beg for you, my lord." Branwen said, wanting to back away, but a force had her attached to the ground.

"NOW!" Gisborne roared.

"Please, my lord, please." Tears pricked her eyes even harder. Everyone in Locksley village stopped doing what they were doing and stared at the commotion in front of them. Branwen felt her heart pound and sweat down her back. She was so scared and regretted her actions. She wished that her foolishness could be contained. Branwen stared for one second and awaited Gisborne's response.

"Not good enough." With that, Gisborne slash the whip at Branwen's face. The lash spread like a rapid fire across her face. Branwen shrieked in pain and backed away, clutching her face. Her hand was now stained with just a drop of scarlet blood. Gisborne shoved the whip away and ran to Branwen. She just backed away, but he came closer. "I'm sorry." he apologised, but only loud enough for Branwen's ears.

"Get away from me!" Branwen shouted, pushing him away.

"Listen, I apologise!" Gisborne screamed. "Branwen!" He kept following her. Once he reached her, like lightening, he grabbed her wrists and spun her around. Branwen just stared at the man who had just whipped her.

"I accept your apology, my lord. Excuse my outrageous behaviour." Branwen said, releasing herself from his grip that had just weakened. He watched Branwen clutch her face and go inside the cottage without any more words.

* * *

In Locksley Manor, Guy could only think about the Lady Marian's maid, Branwen Roche. She always defended people when he had given punishments. Of course it wasn't right for her to hit him, but she was just doing it because of her family. A memory pierced his heart. He was responsible for arresting her mother who was hung. Also, he thought of Branwen was a loyal friend to Marian. His desire has weakened for her. Seeing that poor woman cry and look hurt because of him was enough.

He also seemed to notice her beauty all of a sudden. Such a gorgeous sculptured face with those high cheekbones with the ginger hair to frame it better. Any colour was perfect on her and her skin wasn't even tanned that much. Whilst Marian had a striking beauty that was overwhelming, Branwen had a pure beauty that was young and innocent. It took time to see her beauty or maybe because Guy was a noble and she was a commoner.

His desire weakened for Marian and grew for Branwen.

* * *

Branwen ate supper in silence as Aland tried to help her scar. He noticed that way it swelled. He dabbed the wet cloth on her face and then bandaged it. Branwen stared at her now mute brother, Arthur. She started to cry and didn't care that the tears burned her wound. "I'm sorry, Arthur." Arthur knew what she spoke of and shook his head. It was not her fault that Gisborne cut out his tongue. Baxter looked at his children, hoping that Aland wouldn't do anything so childish and foolish. It was bad enough to have a mute son and a scarred daughter.

"I hope you children have learned your lesson." Branwen's father said, "Because of your foolishness, you have been injured. Promise me, all of you, you will not anger Sir Guy or the Sheriff." The children nodded. Baxter kissed their foreheads and bid them good night. The boys left and Branwen sat all alone at the small timber table. Suddenly, a knock was heard. Branwen was reluctant to answer, but walked over and opened the door. It was Marian. Branwen ushered Marian inside and allowed her to sit. She rose when she noticed that lash across her face.

"What happened, Branwen?" Marian looked bewildered and afraid.

"I got a lash from the whip by Sir Guy." she said. She started to cry. Marian hugged her maid and friend.

"Arthur had his tongue cut for his bravery." the tall slender woman sobbed into Marian's shoulder.

"I will not go as the Nightwatchman tonight. I will stay here with you." Marian had promised Branwen and meant it. It was bad enough that her family had suffered, but all of those years of courting by Gisborne, she never had thought that he would harm someone so close to her, but Gisborne was always unpredictable.

The next morning, Branwen awoke and found a note on the table explaining why Marian had left. She left because she had to make it home before her father found out. Branwen wiped her eyes and freshened up for the day. After, she opened the door and walked all the way to Knighton Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Branwen was riding with Marian who was going to Nottingham. Sir Edward thought it would be better if not only her, but her maid were in Nottingham for protection. When they entered Nottingham, Gisborne hastily stopped them. He stared at Branwen for a long second. Branwen looked away from the man and tried to hide the scar that was forming on her face from the whip. Gisborne cleared his throat and started to address the women.

"Good day, my lady. What brings you to Nottingham Castle?" Gisborne asked.

"My father thought it would be better if my maid and I were to stay here."

"The Sheriff would not allow this." Gisborne then shook his head, glancing towards Branwen and spoke once more. "I will see what I can do." Gisborne left to find the Sheriff.

When they were finally situated in their chambers, Branwen started to speak with Marian. "Did you hear of the murder of Joderic, the tax collector? I knew him, very nice fellow."

"Yes, people believe Robin was the one who shot him, but I do not. I believe it was the Sheriff's doing or maybe in DeFourtney. He is the Sheriff's Master of Arms." Marian said. Branwen turned around and stopped tidying up the chamber, staring at her mistress. Branwen sighed.

"You cannot make such accusations without proof, my lady." Branwen said.

"You are right. We cannot." Marian murmured, most likely to herself. Branwen looked confused, but then realised that she was devising a plan.

"We will speak later. Now we must attend Joderic's funeral."

Both women wore black and were very upset. Sir Edward tried to persuade them to come home, but Marian would not allow that. Instead, she walked up to Joe, the retired guard. Branwen was confused because Joe was too old to work as a guard. Branwen followed Marian. When no one was looking, Branwen asked, "What are you doing here, Joe? I thought you retired."

"With a killer on the loose, I was forced to leave retirement, Branwen." Joe clarified.

"Robin is not a killer." Marian snapped.

"I do not believe it was Robin, Marian." As they continued to speak, an arrow was shot at Marian. She jumped and gave out a yelp. After, Marian turned to see Robin, who was beckoning to follow her. Marian groaned and told Branwen to head back to where her father was because it would only be a minute.

* * *

After the funeral and for the next couple of days, more murders kept happening. Matthew, the miller's boy was shot. A washerwoman was shot. Also, a man was shot. Branwen was getting worried and would not calm down no matter what Marian said. She knew that Robin is not responsible for the murders, but given the fact that murder is inside the castle, it's different. Before they went to bed, Marian explained her proof to Branwen, her loyal friend.

"It's DeFourtney. He was right there when the maid was shot and he's inside the castle, it has to be him. Also, I spoke with Joe today. We went to the place where the arrow was fired. He said that you could shoot someone from that spot. Most of the time, I have reason to believe that specific area is empty!" Marian looked pleased with herself. Branwen smiled, but then frowned.

"Marian, you need a little more proof. The Sheriff trusts his Master of Arms."

"I can have Joe vouch for this."

"Then I wish you luck, my lady." Branwen climbed into her cot and fell asleep.

She was awoken when the banging on the door was heard. The guard came in and Marian looked frankly annoyed. "Sorry, my ladies." He closed the door. Robin appeared from the covers.

"So this is what you look with your hair down." Robin teased. Branwen quitted her cot and wrapped a shawl around herself due to the sudden cold in the chamber.

"I know who the killer is. It's DeFourtney, the Sheriff's Master of Arms." Marian explained, but Robin didn't looked convinced.

"It's the Nightwatchman, I saw him!"

"Robin, I am telling you. I have proof and you don't. However, I do not believe the killer is you." Marian spoke. Another knock interrupted their speech. Branwen slipped back into bed, her heart pounding. Robin left, putting a finger to his lips and then he gave both women a smile.

"My ladies, I must search your chambers."

"In a minute."

"Branwen, we will get to the bottom of this tomorrow. We will go as the Nightwatchman." Marian said. Branwen nodded.

"My ladies!" he cried.

* * *

The next morning, both women dressed up in their clothing. "Be sure not to get caught. They think there is only one man." Marian said. With that both of them had quitted the castle and were on their way to Nettlestone.

They were watching and waiting for the killer. Right when the killer appeared, the women started to chase them, but Robin tackled both of them to the ground. "So there's two of you!" Both women removed their masks.

"Marian? Branwen?"

"Not now, we must catch the killer." All of them caught up to the killer. Joe. That was who it was.

"Joe, don't shoot." Branwen warned, gesturing with her hands, trying to calm the man down.

"I have to. Just this one time." He looked to Robin. "Please, Robin."

"Joe, if you shoot, I will shoot you." All three knocked a arrow in their bows.

"My wife works in the castle most of her life and when she died, did the Sheriff come and visit? No!" He spat.

"Don't do it, Joe." Robin growled. Joe let go of the bow string. On instinct, the three shot Joe and he tumbled downhill.

They watched from the bushes as the Sheriff fell of his horse and hit the ground.

"I did it, Ruth. I shot the Sheriff." Joe looked satisfied. The Sheriff looked over him.

"No, you shot the deputy, my look alike. Gisborne." Vaisey addressed him. Branwen's eyes widened as Gisborne raised the sword and shoved it through Joe. Branwen cringed at the sight of poor Joe.

"Poor Joe." Marian sighed.

* * *

Branwen finally left the castle and returned back home. She was walking in the meadows of Locksley, when Gisborne had come. She jumped and gave a little bow, addressing the man. "My lord. What has happened?"

"I wanted to make sure you are alright. With the killer and all, you must be traumatised." Gisborne said.

"I am fine, my lord. Thank you for asking."

"Good."

Branwen smiled and gave the flowers she was picking to Gisborne. As a reaction, he looked bewildered. "What are these for?"

"To brighten your mood. You seem upset."

"Thank you, Branwen." Gisborne gruffly responded.

"Your welcome, my lord."

With that both left. Branwen sighed and kept walking, picking some new flowers. What she seemed was shocked that Gisborne would actually cared about her. What made her smile wide was what she saw on the Lord that no one has ever witnessed before.

A smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! This is a filler chapter in order to spark the relationship between Guy and Branwen.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Over the course of the week, Gisborne had started to become nicer to Branwen. He would sometimes hold the door open for her, give her a smile, or ask about her day. Branwen was being kind, but on the inside was confused. Why was he being nice? For the past couple of years, before Robin had returned from the crusades, he had been courting Marian. It seemed that his passions have turned. That or probably because he felt bad about whipping Branwen across the face. Branwen shrugged and placed a cloak across her. Every Sunday, when she had already gone to church and did not have work, she would take a walk around Locksley Meadow.

Branwen sat there, picking the blossoming poppies and daises. She inhaled their sweet scent. Then, she looked up at the sun. How it shined on her ginger hair and made it much warmer, even though autumn was approaching. After, she laid down in the soft thin grass and played with it with her fingers. It wrapped around her fingers and then it released itself in a tight compact motion. Branwen just stared at the emerald green grass and the bright blue sky.

When she walked back to the meadow, a rustle of leaves was heard. Branwen turned around and walked cautiously towards it. She had nothing to fear for she was only walking distance to Locksley or even less. If trouble were to erupt, she would know about it. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist. She kept pulling away from it, but the other hand of her secret pursuer had her other wrist. Instead of screaming and shouting, which will get her into more trouble, she tried to fight it. Meanwhile, the unknown attacker started to bind her hands.

"Reveal yourself." Branwen grunted, trying to get the kidnapper to stop. At one point, the force was too strong and Branwen stopped resisting. She was pulled into the forest with no eyes, but one pair.

* * *

Guy saw the figure, which was surely a young lady's, being pulled into the forest. When he saw the long ginger hair fly, he knew it was Branwen's. Without thought, Guy started to run. He tried to convince himself that the only reason why he was saving this woman was because she was Marian's maid and that he only had eyes for Marian. He wasn't to sure on that. _Enough of this foolishness! The only reason why I care for Branwen is because I whipped her across the face and feel pity._ Guy of Gisborne instructed himself. He refused to believe that he was falling for a maid, especially Branwen Roche, the Lady Marian's maid who no one cared about.

As he approached the forest, he heard grunting and shouts. He knew that the shouts belonged to a man and the grunts to Branwen because the voice was too high to be a grown man's. He followed and once he caught up, he hid behind a couple of bushes that were there to see on how he could approach his attacker. In saving a lady, or Branwen in this case, he had to be stealthy. Surprise was on his side. He bit his lip as the man set down Branwen and pushed the squirming figure against a tree. _Poor woman, she had no means of defending herself_. Guy thought.

After the man had tied the maid to the tree, he spat at her, "No one will come save you. Who would want a worthless maid?" Branwen stopped pushing against her bonds and stared at the forest floor. A hot fury went down Guy's spine. How dare he insult her like that! You should never insult a lady no matter what status. "I should have kidnapped a noble women or even the Lady Marian. Sir Guy would have been a furious storm if that happened. How would you like a noble lady to join you?" the man taunted. Branwen remained silent. Guy admired that because sometimes feistiness that is uncontrolled can make a situation worse.

"Are you a mute, pretty? Yea, that's right, I think you are gorgeous, but still, a worthless maid." The poor Branwen shook her head and stopped staring the forest floor. Instead, she gave a death glare to the man who had captured her. "I guess we can change that beauty. A poor woman had no reason to be beautiful." the man got closed to Branwen and noticed the white line of a scar caused by Guy's whip. "What's this, a scar? I guess someone started the job." He pulled out a knife and was about to cut up Branwen.

Guy pulled his sword and jumped out of the bushes in which he was concealed. The kidnapper chuckled as he turned and Branwen looked more shocked then afraid. "Leave her be."

"And why is that, my lord? I mean, I thought you loved Lady Marian." the man sneered, pulling out his own sword.

"I am sure the Lady Marian would not be happy if her maid is harmed." Then, Guy charged for the man and started to attack. The man blocked the first blow, but he kept getting cut and hit with the sword. Guy tripped the man and was about to bury his sword in the kidnapper's gut.

"Please don't, Sir Guy! It's not worth it!" Branwen called, hoping that the man would not be killed by the man in black. The man's eyes were now wide and cowering. Guy sighed and lowered the sword. After, Guy kicked the man and the man ran away in awe and fear.

"If I ever see you attacking her again, I will be more severe." Guy shouted. Then he rushed to undo Branwen's bonds. After, he took her hands into his and examined her damaged wrists. "Are you alright?" Branwen blushed thinking about how the Lord had just saved her.

"I'm fine and I thank you, Sir Guy. That was very noble." Branwen said. An uncomfortable silence set between them. After, Branwen broke it. "I must be heading back."

"Of course." Branwen bid a good day and bowed, leaving Guy alone.

"I will be there for you, Maid Branwen. No harm shall come." Guy whispered to himself after he watched Branwen walk back to Locksley.

* * *

At night, Branwen could only think about how Gisborne had saved her. She felt grateful that she was there because without him, who knows what would happened? She sighed in relief and let out some tears as well, knowing that she was safe. After, she started to think about Gisborne. The way his usual cold hard blue eyes seemed soft and concerned. How he was fighting hard, just for her. Branwen wished to believe that. She had never seen him act like this and would probably never save the Lady's Marian's maid without Marian begging him to. No one knew but him and Gisborne would never go after any young lady just to save her. That seems more like Robin.

Branwen sighed and tried to fall asleep. She would tell Marian about him tomorrow. Maybe she could see if Gisborne is interested in her because Marian had many suitors.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought that was adorable and I'm glad I added that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you to all that have** **reviewed so far, especially LadyBlackroseMusketeer! Your reviews really make me smile! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Branwen felt too humiliated to ask if Gisborne actually developed emotions for her. Branwen dismissed the thought. It was silly to think that a noble Lord like him would fall for a common maid like her. Still, whilst Branwen brushed Marian's hair, she thought of the man in black. They said Guy of Gisborne was cruel and heartless, but on the inside, he was so noble, majestic, and heroic. He went after her just because of an attempted kidnapping, without any thought. Now that took a generous soul. She sighed and looked ahead to find a Marian with a cocked eyebrow in the mirror. Startled, Branwen dropped the brush and then her cheeks went apple red. Marian laughed as Branwen picked up the brush and started to brush her hair.

"What were you thinking about, Branwen?" Marian asked.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Gisborne came later that day with a solemn expression on his face. When his eyes fell on Branwen, he looked away and turned to Marian and Sir Edward. Branwen looked down at the ground, trying to hide her flushed face. "I would like to inform you that we have captured one of Hood's outlaws. Royston White. He was released early to kill Hood. That or at dawn, his mother will hang." Branwen wanted to say something, but her pride had already been damaged.

Gisborne laughed cruelly, but Marian protested, "That is terrible, Guy!"

"I am sorry to offend you, my lady. Marian, Sir Edward." He bowed out and left, ignoring Branwen. Branwen felt a bit hurt, but relieved that Gisborne decided to ignore her.

Marian turned to look at her father's frustrated face. "Marian, watch your tongue. That will be your death." Sir Edward gave her a quick hug and left to attend his work. Unexpectedly, Marian grabbed Branwen's wrist and led her upstairs. Branwen looked confused, but held her tongue. The meeting with Gisborne was really unexpected and she was already embarrassed from him saving her in the forest that Sunday.

"Remember that quarantine that the Sheriff has placed?" Marian told her maid.

"Yes."

"It should have been lifted a long time ago! I shall give them food." Marian declared.

"My lady, that will cause all sorts of trouble." Branwen tried to advise Marian to stay away from such trouble, but her mistress would not listen.

"Branwen, please say you will help me. I cannot do this alone. If we are caught, I will tell them that it was all my doing."

Branwen looked hard at Marian and her eyebrows knitted together. After, she relaxed and said, "I will help you."

* * *

The next day, Branwen and Marian were riding in a wooden carriage, filled with food for the villagers. The guards halted Lady Marian. "Sorry, my lady, the Sheriff has placed a quarantine and you are not allowed to go in there."

"Excuse me, but there are people dying." Branwen told the guards politely.

"The people are not ill anymore."

"No can do, my lady."

"I will pay you if you let me in there and not a word crosses your lips."

"How about a kiss?" The guards started to come. Branwen backed against the carriage, but an arrow flew and hit one of the guards.

"That's no way to treat a lady now, is it?" the women turned to find Robin. Even though Marian let out a loud groan, Branwen saw in her eyes that she was relieved and happy. Then, Roy smashed the other guard in the head and he fell to the floor.

People crowded around the two women as they handed food to the grimy children who were practically clawing at their skirts just to get a small piece of fresh bread. "Bless ya." everyone kept telling them. Branwen reassured them that it would be fine. They deserved to eat and that was the truth, nothing behind it.

"What are you doing here?" Branwen asked.

"What does it look like, Branwen?" Much asked. "Doing our job." They appeared out of the bushes. Suddenly, an arrow pierced Robin, but the men were quick to avenge. They led Robin into a home by a gracious woman who allowed the outlaw in her very house.

Whilst Marian tended to the wound, Branwen just stared. They were speaking about the Holy Land. Branwen didn't have the heart to listen. It was a rough five years, without Robin. Instead of listening to such sad talk, Branwen tapped Marian on the shoulder when she was about finished cleaning Robin's wound. "My lady, it is late."

"Good night." Marian bid everyone a good night. On the carriage ride home, Branwen was dropped off to her own home where she sat on the chair and fell asleep against the table.

In the morning, Aland came up and shook Branwen awake, "Wake up, Branwen." Branwen shot up and ran out the door.

"I'm late! Goodbye, love you!"

When Branwen reached Knighton Hall, the Sheriff was there. Branwen froze, bowed, and then left to stand by Marian. "I hear that your daughter had given food to the village that which had a quarantine."

"They are not ill anymore, my Lord Sheriff. They needed the food." Branwen said.

"SILENCE, WOMAN! Anyways, your daughter and her maid will be punished." the Sheriff said, leaving Knighton Hall.

"Wait, I instructed my maid. Please do not punish her."

"Will I not punish the woman? A clue, no." Branwen's eyes widened as the guards took her outside. Ten lashes!"

"No!" Marian screamed as the Sheriff left.

"What punishment will I have?" Vaisey didn't respond and Branwen was left to endure those harsh burning lashes.

* * *

Branwen was standing beside Sir Edward, watching Marian being herded out onto the gallows. There, a man took a knife out, and started cutting her beautiful long brown curly hair. Branwen bit her lip and watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Aw, humiliation. Sometimes worse than execution. Wasted beauty." Vaisey noted. Branwen wanted to whip the cruel man, but waited until it was over. After, Marian's hands were unbound and she was led towards her father. Roy's mother was there, on the gallows, where a noose was there waiting for her. Branwen gulped and her knees started to buckle together. She remembered watching her mother hang.

"Hmm, I don't see any Robin Hood."

"YOU!" a female voice shouted. Everyone turned to see a young woman charging at Gisborne. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE OUR SON IN THE FOREST?" she screamed. Chaos broke out. The outlaws came. Marian and Branwen started to drag the young mother away from a shocked Gisborne. Vaisey was shouting his head off and a cry of loyalty was heard from Roy.

"My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and the King!" Branwen watched as he kept repeating these same words, with his mother watching him being stabbed until death. When the shouts of loyalty and honour were no longer heard, Roy's mother collapsed to the ground, crying. Branwen helped the woman out of Nottingham.

In the forest, they had a funeral over Roy, the bravest and most chivalrous man they would ever know. After, helped Annie, the mother to Gisborne's child, find a new life that day as well. Branwen turned and started to laugh. The baby had some bows in his possession.

"Who knows? That might be Robin Hood someday." Branwen joked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Really committed to finishing my Thor fanfiction which is now complete. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Branwen was walking back to Knighton Hall as she carried a load of fresh laundry that had already been cleaned. A blur of black had caught her eye. She peered at it and saw Gisborne. Branwen hurried along and walked inside Knighton Hall about the same time Gisborne had come in. He had one hand behind his back. Branwen quickly caught the man's stare and he caught her piercing eyes, but then she turned away. Branwen finally decided, after a long time, in her mind, that she would stop acting so foolish and start acting normally. She would tell Marian about her feelings about Gisborne. She wasn't in love, but grew fond of him. Over the course of her being saved by him, he started to be even kinder than before around her. He even kept apologising for cutting the tongue of her brother.

She snapped out of it when Marian came down to greet Gisborne. "To what do we owe this visit, Sir Guy?"

"I was wondering Marian, if I may have the permission to escort you to the Sheriff's Fair. I found out that they have an archery contest. The winner gets a silver arrow. No doubt that Hood would show up." Gisborne chuckled cruelly.

"I am sorry, I cannot attend. I have not been well." Branwen knows why she can't go. Whilst Branwen was covering for her mistress, Marian got herself injured by Gisborne. Sir Edward stared at Marian, hoping that Gisborne would not find out. To break the silence, Branwen spoke out of turn.

"It's true, my lord. The Lady Marian has been quite ill." Branwen covered. She saw Marian sigh in relief.

"What has happened?" Gisborne asked, facing her. Branwen blushed thinking about the heroic man that saved her, not Sir Guy of Gisborne.

"Her head has been aching since the morning. It's just getting better. The local physician visited." Branwen informed, feeling the colour of her skin, leaving her face.

"Are you alright, Branwen? You look pale." Gisborne asked. She wished it was Marian, but who was she to judge.

"I'm fine. Just woke up very early. A bit before dawn."

"Anyways, Marian, I don't believe you would recover from a headache that fast judging from your maid." Gisborne said.

"Alright, I shall tell you the truth. You see, my hair."

"Your pride has been damaged."

"Yes, and I really would not like to go out in public. But," Marian said, turning to face Branwen. Branwen gulped. She knew that somehow Marian's plan involved her. "You can take Branwen. I will dress her like a noble woman. Say that she is my cousin, the Lady Aeolia." Gisborne looked confused. "My pride has been damaged beyond imagination possible. It shows how, foolish and naïve I have been."

"Alright, Marian, I shall take your maid." Gisborne tried to grumble, but didn't. When Gisborne left, Sir Edward dismissed Branwen. She reached the door when she heard Sir Edward shout at his daughter. Branwen hoped that the man would not find out that she helped as well.

* * *

It did not feel right to be dressed up in a silk green gown, having her done, and face hidden, whilst riding in the royal coach with Sir Guy. Branwen's hands twitched nervously as she sat in the coach. She knew that she was just a replacement for Marian, but it felt rude to be without her Lady. Gisborne stared at her and asked, "I know you seem uncomfortable without the Lady Marian being here, but I promise you that no one will find out that you are a commoner from Locksley."

"Thank you, my lord." Gisborne nodded.

"My lord," Gisborne turned to face the maid, "pardon me for asking this, but are you alright with the idea of me going into Lady Marian's place?"

"I respect that Marian is wounded emotionally and I am fortunate that she had a replacement. Also, a woman who is beautiful enough to pass for a Lady and who acts proper." Gisborne said. Branwen blushed.

"You have flattered me, my lord." She blinked, but then shook her head. Her emotions were already starting to show.

When the carriage had stopped, she was led by Gisborne to the archery contest. Gisborne spoke to the Sheriff, but the Sheriff seemed distracted. "Whose this?"

"This is the Lady Aeolia, cousin of Lady Marian." the Sheriff looked suspicious as Branwen bowed, but then dismissed it, barely.

"Attention, there has been this outlaw, the Nightwatchman lose. Be warned, the Nightwatchman is a marked man. All men shall not wear a sleeve on their left arm." Branwen chuckled quietly because it sounded a bit foolish. "Enjoy the fair." Branwen then tensed, realising that the Nightwatchman was Marian. After, she relaxed because Marian was at Knighton Hall.

Whilst the archery contest was going, Branwen told Gisborne that she would leave for some fresh air due to the many people here. He easily dismissed her. As Branwen walked down the empty corridor, she heard footsteps. Every time, she turned, she never saw anything. Finally, a voice erupted in the silent corridor. "Do not worry, my lady, I am a good shot." a young man, no more than eighteen, was pointing a bow at her.

"First, you must think that I am the Lady Marian. I am not. Second, your father died in the mines."

"I will hurt Gisborne like he hurt me. By killing his woman."

"I am not his woman, that is my cousin, Marian."

"He brought you to the fair!" the boy protested.

"If you really want to hurt Sir Guy and the Sheriff, win his silver arrow." Branwen said calmly. The boy wouldn't kill her, would he? She was never a threat to him.

Suddenly, Robin ran out shouting, "Branwen!" Branwen turned and sighed.

"Robin?"

"Marian told me."

"Robin," Branwen started.

"What?"

"Make sure this young man wins the silver arrow, his father died because Gisborne killed his father." Branwen said. She turned to the boy, "Melt the coins down and it will feed your family. I am sure your mother would not want to lose the man of the house again. Before leaving, she told Robin, "You can tell Marian I am alright."

* * *

The boy won and she presented the arrow. He thanked her and then right after, Gisborne escorted to Knighton Hall.

"I heard about what happened."

"What?"

"I heard from some of the guards that had come as you were walking back that the boy tried to kill you."

"You heard wrong, my lord. The guards love to gossip." Branwen lied.

After she was dropped off by Gisborne, she went straight to Marian's chambers. Marian was pacing the floor back and forth. She stared and saw Branwen smile. "Just to let you know, I wasn't killed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Knighton Hall was an emotional mess to Branwen. Sir Edward kept forcing Marian to marry Gisborne, against her wishes. When Gisborne came to visit, he tried to seem happy and desperate, but Branwen could see he wasn't all too happy to be marrying Marian. In her chambers, Marian kept pacing the floor for a plan to avoid marrying Gisborne. Branwen stayed and kept thinking about how Marian can't accept the fact that Robin is ineligible. "Marian, your true love is not an option, right now. Please consider Sir Guy." Marian turned and walked up to Branwen in astonishment.

"Are you falling for him?" Branwen blushed hard. Every since Guy had saved her, it had all been but a blur to her. She couldn't decide whether she liked him or not. He was kind around her and Marian, but just because he saved her, doesn't excuse the fact of the crimes he had committed.

"No, my lady." Branwen lied, blushing harder. The tips of her ears turned red and she clasped her hands tight.

"Tell me the truth, Branwen. Even a simpleton can guess that you are lying."

"I am actually not sure, my lady. You see, one day, I was almost kidnapped, but Sir Guy saved me." Marian stared at her with wide eyes. Branwen blushed harder. "But it was only because I was connected to you. I am sure that is it. I mean he really wants to marry you and-"

"I really don't want to hear it, Branwen. Gisborne is pushing me towards marriage right now and it's quite irritating." Marian said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to if you have feelings for him."

"No, it's just a blur right now. I mean he seems sweet, but-"

"Branwen," Marian started placing her hand on her shoulder, "it's your choice."

"Alright, I sort of admire him. When you get past his dark side, you see that he cares. I mean, he went after me and saved me from that kidnapper. He was furious with the man who attempted to capture me and Sir Guy does not go after just anyone like that. It takes time for him to start caring." Branwen explained. "Also, he has been kinder to me and he didn't even look disgusted when I was to be your replacement at the fair. In the end, he asked if I was alright because a boy almost shot me and I was." Branwen told Marian.

Sir Edward came in and excused Branwen. She smiled and bowed to the man before exiting Knighton Hall. On her way back to Locksley, she picked some nearby flowers. It wasn't for anyone really, but she thought that she would give it to everyone in the village, including Sir Guy. It wasn't fair just to exclude him because he wasn't the rightful lord. When she reached Locksley, she dropped off flowers to every door. The children were gleeful and took the flowers to be placed in water, rapidly. When she saw Sir Guy coming, Branwen sighed and took the best flower of the lot.

"Sir Guy." Branwen bowed. She didn't hand the flower because she needed to see what the man wanted.

"Branwen, would you come with me, please?" he asked. Branwen's heart stopped for a moment. She nodded and walked along.

When they were alone, he started, "How do you think that I should propose to Marian?" Branwen's hand drooped down a bit, holding the flower.

"If you want my opinion, I think that you shouldn't come to strong. Be sweet and generous. If you want her to be your wife, become her friend. That's how a real marriage lasts. I know because my mother and father, not only were they lovers, but they were the best of friends. They always surprised each other with small, simple gifts that were usually handmade by themselves. Maybe you should practice."

"Would you mind if I practiced with you?" Gisborne asked.

"My lord, I am sure they are other noble women." Branwen told him to avoid this.

"I don't want other noble women. I want you." Gisborne said. "To practice, I mean."

"Of course."

"Before we do, I wonder, what is that in your hand behind your back?" Gisborne asked.

"Oh," Branwen exclaimed. She drew her hand in front of her, the one that held the flower, which was a rose, to Sir Guy. She blushed, not even realising it. "It was for you. I wanted to surprise the whole village of Locksley with flowers."

"Thank you," Gisborne took the flower and placed it gently on the dresser, in a vase. "that's very generous of you, Branwen. You are very kind."

"Thank you, my lord." Branwen said. "Are you ready to start?" Gisborne nodded.

"Marian, I think you are very gorgeous and kind to your fellow man." Gisborne started and he shook his head. "No, that was ridiculous."

"I don't think so, my lord. It's a start." Branwen encouraged him.

"Every day I spend is only thinking about you. I would like you to stay with me, forever. Will you marry me?" Gisborne kneeled in front of Branwen. She blushed.

"No, that was the stupidest marriage proposal I have ever heard." Gisborne said.

"Sir Guy, it was a start. If you will excuse me, I must be heading back." Branwen said.

"Of course. Would you mind coming tomorrow to practice?" Gisborne said.

"Yes." Branwen said dreamily. "I mean of course, my lord. Good night."

"Good night, Branwen."

* * *

Branwen wished that Marian wasn't about to do this. She decided to make herself a nun so that she would not have to marry Gisborne. _Oh, Marian. If only you knew that Gisborne was practicing his marriage proposal to me. That way, you would know that he is trying to be a satisfying husband._ Branwen felt distressed as Gisborne interrupted Marian's conversation with the Mother Superior. "Marian, what is the meaning of this?" asked Gisborne.

"I told my father that I would become a nun. To learn obedience."

"What about your maid?"

"It is her choice if she wants to, but she can still help out at Knighton Hall."

"I want to marry you." Gisborne complained like a small child.

"What if I'm not the marrying type?" Marian asked.

"You are to become a bride of Christ."

"That is different, Sir Guy. Excuse us."

Gisborne grabbed Branwen's arm, gently. "Make sure that Marian does not become a nun. Please."

"Do not fret, my lord. I am not keen on the idea."

* * *

Later that night, Marian found out that the Abbess of Ruthford was actually a con artist. Branwen was happy and gleeful, to her relief. She didn't want Marian to become a nun. What good would that do? She would never marry Robin when the time comes because she would not be allowed to. "Marian, look at it this way, now you can still marry Robin." Branwen tried to explain.

"Gisborne would still try to propose to me."

"Marian, give him a chance. He may not be that bad." Branwen said, excited that she would definitely see Gisborne again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is devoted to Guy practicing his proposal to Branwen.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

After cleaning Marian's chamber, she left Knighton Hall. Branwen took a while to get back to Locksley because her feet were killing her. All day, she fetched the clean clothing which she had laundered, and then she took Marian on a ride across Knighton due to her boredom. Finally, she had to clean the chambers when she came because clothing was a bit scattered, the brush was on the ground, and the bed had been messed up again. Marian slept that afternoon after lunch due to her exhaustion of the gruelling ride. The ride was at full speed and it took a long time. When Branwen reached Locksley, she sat down on the hill and waited for the servants to leave the manor. Branwen, nor Gisborne, wanted anyone to know that they were practicing his marriage proposal. She picked some flowers that were nearby due to an idea forming in her head.

When everyone left, Branwen snuck inside. Gisborne greeted her. Branwen bowed and then said, "My lord, do you want us to practice in Sherwood? There would be no peering eyes."

"Are you ashamed to be with me, Branwen?" Gisborne asked, a bit hurt at her offer.

"No, it's just this is a secret and a villager could spoil it." Branwen said before Gisborne could interrupt.

"There is Hood."

"Robin Hood would not bother us if we stay on the edge." Branwen said.

"Enough." Gisborne snapped, but then stared at her. "Let us start." his tone softened.

"If you will excuse me, my lord, I have some ideas on the proposal." Branwen took out the flowers and handed them to Gisborne. He clutched them and looked confused. "Allow me to explain, you see if you offer her flowers, she would be must happy. Flowers show something sweet and innocent, it just depends on the kind. Don't do roses because that obviously means that you are in love with her. Shower her with some lilies or poppies at first. Save the roses for the wedding." Gisborne nodded. "Come close to her and speak your mind. Sound soft because no woman would want a man to demand her to marry. After, give your ring, in a calm fashion. Don't shove it in her face or try to place the ring on her finger without her consent."

"You know, Branwen, that is not such a bad idea." Gisborne said. He clutched the poppies and sighed deeply. Branwen was waiting for his response.

"Bran-" He stopped. "My mistake."

"That's quite alright. Just don't do that with Marian." Branwen joked. Gisborne chuckled, and then cleared his throat.

"Marian," Gisborne started, coming closer to Branwen. "you are a very generous and-"

"And what?" Branwen asked.

"Beautiful woman." Gisborne finished. "Over the time I had known you, I have grown very close to you and you are all that I think about." Gisborne handed the flowers to Branwen. She clutched them and stared into Gisborne's eyes. Gisborne took her cheek into his gloved hand. "I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" Gisborne took out the ring and showed it to Branwen. Branwen started to cry a little bit. The beauty was overwhelming.

She wiped her eyes and stared. "I do." Gisborne stared at her.

"Sorry, I mean it was gorgeous. Just add some more about your feelings, otherwise it was, enchanting." Branwen instructed. She handed the flowers to Gisborne. He backed away.

"Please excuse me if I have made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I loved the proposal. I actually felt like Marian." Branwen said, but then blushed. She allowed her emotion to roam free in front of a man that didn't love her.

"That's wonderful. It felt natural with practising it with you, for Marian I mean." Gisborne said, also blushing a bit.

"Good night, Sir Guy. Good luck with your proposal tomorrow."

"Good night, Branwen."

* * *

The next morning, Branwen walked to Knighton. She wanted to witness the proposal that Gisborne had in mind for Marian even though it was Sunday. It was so magical what happened last night. She felt as if that proposal was for her and not Marian. It was as if Gisborne wanted her to be Lady Gisborne, his Lady Gisborne. Branwen sighed deeply, bringing her sweet memories of the night. It was just perfect. She didn't want it to end. _If only I could be the one who he was proposing to. I would be Lady Branwen of Gisborne. My brothers and father would live in wealth and I would be an actual devoted wife to Gisborne. Marian does not love him. Marian and Gisborne would be happy if only Gisborne would propose to me._ Branwen shook her head, trying to snap out of her fantasy. _How can I be so silly? It's only a fantasy._ Branwen, felt hurt that it wasn't really, but pushed it out of her mind when she saw Gisborne starting to propose to Marian. Marian stared, with some tears almost forming, but then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Guy, but I cannot. For I love another. Please try to understand." Branwen shook her head. This could not be happening. That was so beautiful and Marian had the audacity to say no? Branwen reminded herself that Marian did not love Gisborne.

"I understand, but this does not mean I will not keep trying."

"Oh, Marian, why couldn't you say I do?" Branwen whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Branwen had been avoiding Gisborne. It was already bad enough that after a well thought out and gorgeous marriage proposal that Marian turned him down. Now, Branwen had to live with the shame that all that practice with Guy of Gisborne had been for nothing. She sighed and carried the dresses that were freshly laundered back to Knighton Hall. When she entered the home, she already saw Gisborne placing a beautiful necklace upon Marian's neck. Branwen felt a pang of jealously, wishing that it was her neck, but dismissed the thought.

"Guy, it's lovely." Marian sighed, looking down at her chest where the necklace lay. Gisborne smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Marian." He turned at Branwen. Branwen clutched the dresses tighter, but instead of a scowl, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He mouthed thank you to her. Branwen smiled back to him to hide her confusion? What was Gisborne planning and how was he going to do it? Branwen just hoped that he at least considered her advice towards a marriage proposal.

"Well, I have to go now. If you will excuse me, my lady." He left bowing to Sir Edward and Marian. When the two nobles of Knighton Hall were occupied, he whispered to Branwen, "Thank you for helping me." Branwen nodded. She wanted to ask how, but it would take to long.

After placing the clean dresses in Marian's wardrobe, she left Knighton Hall to return to Locksley. It was very cold, so Branwen wrapped her cloak tighter around her. She shivered, but placed those thoughts out of her mind. Instead, she thought about how she was going to surprise her brothers and father. Most of the time when Branwen left her job for home, she brought flowers or some bread with her own income.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her waist. In shock, Branwen screamed and was taken into the forest. At first, she didn't know what to do, then she remembered. She slammed her fist into the man's face and then stomped, really hard, on the man's foot. He howled back in pain and fell down. "I am not a kidnapper!" screamed the young man, cringing and wincing on the forest floor. The gang appeared and stared at the man who was hugging his foot.

"Tom? What were you doing with Branwen?" Allan asked, angrily.

"Is Tom your brother, Allan?" asked Branwen.

"I'm not being funny, but sadly, yea." Allan sighed, staring hard at Tom.

"I wanted to impress her." Tom protested.

"By what, kidnapping her?" Allan said.

"Relax, Allan. I can defend myself. I think I owe him an apology due to the potential injuries I caused him." Branwen said, staring at Tom, who was just now rising from his original position.

"No, Tom, apologise to Branwen." Allan ordered.

"I'm sorry." Tom spat.

"It's quite alright." Branwen said. Then she turned to Allan, "You don't have to be so cruel with him."

"Branwen, you haven't seen what he's done." Allan said.

"Come on, lads, let's go." Robin declared. After, he turned to Branwen and assured her, "I promise you that Tom will not do that again."

Branwen walked back to Locksley and grabbed some flowers on the way. Probably no one would be selling bread, so she picked flowers. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Probably by now, I would be known as the Lady of the Flowers." Branwen chuckled to herself.

When she reached her home, her brothers and father were already eating. She smiled and placed her cloak on a nearby peg. Then, she placed the flowers in a bowl. Her father placed some porridge on the timber table. "Branwen, if you keep bringing flowers home, eventually, everyone will want your flowers!" Aland said.

"Well, what can I do?"

"How was the day?"

"Just fine, father." Branwen answered him.

"Well, children, I'm going to bed." He kissed the forehead of his children. "Good night."

"Father, I barely saw you!"

"How about tomorrow, we spend the day together, all of us." Baxter, their father, declared.

* * *

The next day, the Roche family spent the whole day together. First they went to the fields and ate lunch there. The sun was shining and the birds were chatting. After, Baxter somehow managed to get some horses so the children raced them along the field over and over again. Baxter told them who the winner was. In the evening, they ate supper and everyone told tales and old stories. The whole time, the Roche family was brought closer ever since the children's mother had died.

* * *

On Monday, when she headed back to Knighton Hall, all Branwen could think about was how well their Sunday was. As she was straightening Marian's chambers, she told her about her Sunday.

"That sounds like fun, Branwen. I'm glad that it happened."

"How was your Sunday, my lady?"

"Gisborne came at night and asked if I still loved Robin."

"And?"

"I told him no and I would marry him when the King returns."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Branwen was helping Marian get ready for the feast that Gisborne was throwing in Locksley Manor. After she was done, Marian was all dressed up in white. Her hair was tied back loosely in one half pony tail that was braided. Marian thanked Branwen and Branwen nodded. Then, a coach was there to escort them to Locksley. Branwen sat in the coach silently, thinking about the feast. She was only there to wait on the Lady Marian. Branwen suddenly felt a strong hatred fire in her for Marian. She was jealous of the men Marian attracted. During that moment, her hands clenched tighter. Then, she unclenched them, reminding herself that Marian was her friend.

When they reached Locksley Manor, they went inside. Marian was greeted by Gisborne. Branwen stared at Gisborne for a moment and he did as well. For some reason, she saw a bit of disappointment. She couldn't tell what, but she just bowed and stood in the corner, thinking about him.

After Gisborne got everyone's attention, "I am pleased to say that my love, the Lady Marian," He turned to her and smiled, "is to be the new Lady Gisborne." Everyone applauded loudly. Branwen did as well, but wished that Marian was to be Lady Locksley. Oh well, who is she to control that? Branwen watched as Gisborne placed a ring on Marian's finger. Marian was in fact speechless.

Suddenly, the outlaws appeared. Robin had an arrow knocked in his bow and aimed towards Gisborne. Branwen instantly felt alarmed, but settled down. It was Robin. He would never kill anyone? Would he, if they were that despised by him? "Am I late for the party?"

"What are you doing here, Hood?" Gisborne hissed at the outlaw who was approaching Gisborne.

"Last time, I recall that a man shouldn't need an invitation to his own home."

"You lost that right." Gisborne said.

Meanwhile, Allan was telling the nobles, "Please deposit your valuables into this bag," indicating to the bag held by Much, "and wait silently in the corner after you are finished."

"Keep it moving, it's for the poor." Little John said.

When Branwen looked back at Gisborne, he was pinned against the wall by Robin, sleeve torn. The sleeve revealed a black tattoo with a scar across it. Robin stared at it in shock and then was much more rough against Gisborne. Soon, Djaq, the woman, as Branwen found out, pointed out that the Sheriff was coming. Robin let go of a shocked Gisborne and held Marian's hand. Branwen, who had keen eyes, noticed that he slipped the ring off her finger that Gisborne had given to Marian.

Gisborne grabbed Marian's hands and stared. "He took your ring." Gisborne ran outside. Marian grabbed Branwen by the sleeve and ran outside. Gisborne was on his horse and was racing towards Sherwood. "Guy, wait!" Marian kept shouting. Soon after, grunts were heard. The women stared to find Djaq being led away.

"Your parties are way more fun than mine." Vaisey told Marian.

* * *

_Back at Knighton Hall..._

"Robin, he can be so foolish!" Marian shouted as Branwen patiently sat and listened to it all. "And Gisborne, running after some silly ring in which he can replace! Men."

"It was special to Gisborne. Maybe he wanted to get it just for you." Branwen suggested.

"Maybe." Marian muttered.

* * *

That night, Baxter told his daughter everything that she had missed since being the Lady Marian's maid meant spending a lot of time away from home. "Aland is moving out and to London. He is hoping to find better work."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Branwen sighed. "And Arthur?"

"He is moving to Scarborough with Katia."

"He loves the blacksmith's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well good because Katia is very generous." The boys returned. Branwen hugged them tightly and started to cry. She would miss them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's alright, Branwen." Aland said, confused. Arthur just hugged his sister tighter, he knew what she meant.

"What about the wedding?"

"Next week." Baxter informed.

"I wish you both luck."

That morning, when the boys left, Branwen was a crying wreck, she told them good bye and watched them leave. Branwen was happy because she would see Arthur soon at his wedding, and Aland as well.

* * *

When she reached Marian's chambers, Marian was already clothed and was apparently getting ready to leave. Before Branwen could ask what Marian was doing, Marian asked, "What happened, Branwen?"

"Oh, I just found out that my brothers are leaving. They just left this morning. I found out last night." Branwen sniffled and wiped her eyes. Marian gave Branwen a hug. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to head to Robin and try to see that Gisborne is released. Much came earlier."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Relax, I do not mind. Would you like to come?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I feel that it should be optional, but if you do not come, keep quiet."

"I will come."

When they reached the forest, they saw Gisborne bound to a tree, blindfolded, and gagged. Branwen was astonished when she saw Robin, really hurt and bleeding, and Gisborne as well.

"What happened?" Branwen demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just a skirmish."

"Why are they here?"

"We need to get Djaq back." Much told Robin.

"No, I have unfinished business with him." Robin retorted, pushing anyone back from reaching Gisborne.

"Robin, you can trade Gisborne for Djaq. Don't you care about her?"

Branwen snuck away from all the commotion and then smacked Robin behind the head. Everyone looked shocked, even Little John who was just approaching Robin. Probably to do the same thing. "What, this was absolutely necessary." Everyone nodded and agreed. Before the women left, she saw Gisborne being taken away by the outlaws, except Robin and Much, in order to trade him for Djaq.

"I can't believe what you did." Marian said.

"Why not?"

"You are not like that."

"I can surprise when I want, Marian." Branwen smirked at her mistress. Both women burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Branwen got up early that day. Her father and herself were to travel to Nettlestone for Arthur's wedding. Branwen bathed and then changed into a dress that she had bought the previous day before. It was light blue velvet. The sleeves were long and there was a little ring for her forefinger. She wore slippers, for she didn't want to wear heels nor could afford them. After Branwen had dressed into her dress, she did her hair. Branwen brushed her curly ginger hair for about a minute or so. After, she pinned it up, revealing her long neck and her high cheekbones.

Baxter stared at his daughter in awe. "You look so gorgeous, Branwen."

"Likewise, father." She said. Baxter offered her his arm and she took it. They walked all the way to Nettlestone as did many of Arthur's friends. All the boys stared at her in amazement, but she knew it was temporary. In fact, all the girls were _almost_ as gorgeous as she. Branwen blushed and when she reached Nettlestone, she took her place in the front row. Arthur came up and hugged her. Aland soon came to sit next to his father and sister as well.

"Branwen, my goodness!" He chuckled.

"Don't get used to it." Branwen teased, nudging her brother. After the murmurs stopped and the service started. The orchestra started to play and the doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned. Katia walked down the aisle with grace. Branwen smiled. She was really fairer than the other girls. Katia's brown hair was pinned up and the veil gently rested on the crown of her head. Her fair skin seemed to go well with the large blooming white dress. Katia smiled as she saw the Roche family.

Branwen was in tears, (as almost everyone else), at the end when Arthur nodded, since he was a mute and Katia said I do. "You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Arthur pulled Katia close and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped, loudly. The children ran to congratulate the new wedded couple. Branwen came and told Katia congratulations.

"I wish you a blessed and healthy life." Branwen said. "Take care of my brother."

"I will, Branwen." Both women chuckled and hugged. Katia's father shook Arthur and gave him a short hug. Baxter kissed his new daughter in law's cheek. She blushed.

The food was served, but most people ignored it because there was dancing. A lively tune was ringing about in the place. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Arthur. He placed his hand in front of Branwen. Branwen chuckled and took it. They jumped and spun around. Branwen laughed as her brother spun her a bit more aggressively than she intended. After all, this was her brother. When the tune was over, she danced with Aland. He was a bit more aggressive than Arthur! "What is with my brothers spinning me until I cannot see the world anymore?" Branwen laughed.

"We are not your lovers, Branwen, but your elder brothers!" Aland said, grabbing his sister's waist and hoisting her off the floor for a short spin.

"Then, I enjoy it much more."

Soon the song ended and Branwen bowed. She left to get some fresh air. Soon, Branwen fell down. Branwen chuckled and got back up. She went back inside, due to the sudden chill of the night. For the rest of the night, she danced with everyone. From a small little boy of five to a man whose age was fifty! After all the dancing settled down, Arthur and Aland stood up. Arthur wrote on a board given to him by one of his friends. After, Arthur gave the chalkboard to Aland to translate.

"Katia, I remember when we were just a bit younger than now and how I would pull your hair. You would be upset and smack my arm." Some chuckles rang in the room. "But I have grown close to you. I cannot bear a day without you. Your eyes are like the million stars above. Your smile brighter than the sun. You are worth more than gold, Katia. I love you." Aland said. Katia was in tears.

"I love you, Arthur. There's nothing more to say." Katia and Arthur kissed. Soon, everyone started to dine.

"Arthur, who knew you had such a way with words?" Branwen asked.

"He use to tell me poems and write them for me shortly before I was engaged to him." Katia told me.

"Did he really pull your hair, Katia?" Baxter asked.

"Yes, but now I see why." Katia said, poking Arthur in the shoulder. Arthur rolled his eyes. Aland tussled his younger brother's ginger hair.

A couple more hours of dancing and eating went by and everyone started to leave. When Branwen and her father reached Locksley, Branwen fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

* * *

_"Branwen, do you take this man to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asked. _

_"I do."_

_"And do, you take this woman to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asked the mysterious man._

_The man turned and it revealed to be a face that she knew. Branwen felt her stomach churn. It was great that at least this was the man she wanted. _

_"I do." Guy's voice rang in the alter._

* * *

**A/N: Attention, the dream was meant for Branwen to be happy since she might or might not love Guy... **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Branwen was at the sight with Marian. Gisborne had proposed that they had found a way to make Greek fire. "You might want to be over here, my ladies." He gestured. Branwen blinked her eyes, but didn't say anything. Why would he say "my ladies"? At least he cared enough to say that. They stood behind the wooden wall as the man named Lambert, who had created this Greek Fire, set the line alight and ran. There was a loud sound and an enormous explosion.

"That's extraordinary!" shouted Marian. Gisborne then led them away, but Branwen glanced behind her shoulder to see that the Sheriff would try to force Lambert to make more.

* * *

Back at Knighton Hall, Marian sat in a chair whilst Branwen cleaned her chambers. Marian kept turning and playing with her engagement ring. Branwen felt a pang of jealously due to the fact that she had the growing affection of Gisborne where Marian did not. Branwen, even though she wasn't a Lady, could have been a much better wife than Marian ever could be if she married Gisborne. Feeling frustrated, she gritted her teeth and asked, "Do you need me to do anything else, my lady?" Branwen took a deep breath. Her feelings are ludicrous. Marian was never her enemy.

"No, but I want you to answer a question."

"Which is?"

"Why are you so angry? I mean have I upset you?" Marian placed the ring down on the desk and walked over to her.

"I am angry because I cannot get a suitor. Like yourself, or old self, I am much too old to be a maid."

"Consider yourself lucky, Branwen. You can choose true love." Marian sighed, sitting back down and fiddling with the ring. Branwen set down the broom and walked over to Marian.

"You can too. You just have to confront Gisborne."

"I could hurt my father."

"Just don't think about your family for one moment. Think about your true love. He was a noble and once everything is cleared up, marry him. Sir Edward likes Robin, Marian. He will accept Robin much more than Gisborne." Branwen said. "I know your intentions are true, Branwen, but I have to think about my family now, but I will keep an open heart towards your idea? Understood?" Branwen nodded. "Good."

* * *

Branwen never heard of Robin taking the ledger from Lambert, or Lambert being dead and tortured. Marian had told her all due to the fact that Branwen was never around when Gisborne came. This time, Branwen was not part of the plan that Marian had devised. It was a one person plan meant for Much who had become a noble.

One day, as she walked back to Knighton, with the last load of laundry for Marian, she bumped into someone. Dropping her basket, she knelt down on the grass and picked up the clothing, stuffing them into the basket. Her blush spread as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, good sir."

"It's quite alright, my fault entirely." Branwen recognised the voice. She stared to find Gisborne helping her. Branwen's scarlet blush deepened a bit more.

"Thank you, my lord."

"It's no problem at all, Branwen." Branwen stared at the scenery whilst there was silence. Gisborne broke it, "How would you like to take a walk around the meadow with me?" Branwen stepped back a little.

"Why?"

"Can't someone just go for a walk with someone else?"

"If that someone else is a commoner, it's complicated, my lord." Branwen tried to explain.

"Just for a couple of minutes, I'm sure Marian would not mind." Gisborne said. He held out his arm for Branwen and she gladly took it. They walked along as Branwen talked about her life. She told him how her mute brother, (she didn't mention how Gisborne had cut his tongue), had married Katia who was beautiful and kind. Also, how Aland had moved out as well. It crushed her heart, but at least he had her father.

"I'm sorry, I speak too much."

"No, not at all. I enjoyed hearing about you." Gisborne brought her to an isolated hill where there were no peering eyes.

"Well, I have told you about myself." Branwen said, playing with the grass. "Tell me about yourself."

"What's there to know?"

"Your younger years."

"It's a very sad time. My mother had died in a burning house along with my real father and Hood's father. You see when my father returned from the war, he had leprosy. My mother knew as did Hood's father. Then, I don't know how, Bailiff Longthorn, a stupid nosy man, had found out that my father had an illness." Gisborne stopped. "He was banned from coming near any of us and sent to live out his days with the ill. Then, I found out my mother and Hood's father not only were seeing each other when my father was gone, but my mother was bearing his child! I was furious. I didn't know at the time. I was very afraid when she screamed and told me to get help. The next time Hood's father tried to set foot in my home, I had a torch, but it I dropped it and the house set fire. My parents and Hood's father had died in those flames." Gisborne had some tears coming down which shocked Branwen. He was human. Branwen wiped them away, but then let go.

"I'm very sorry, my lord."

"Guy. Call me Guy. Just for now, we are not seen anywhere."

"Alright, Guy." Branwen stressed. It didn't feel right calling him Guy.

"Let us go to much happier matters." Branwen had told him. She felt a certain weight on her shoulders. It felt wrong to know his dark past, but instead of being in fear or awe, she embraced that Guy of Gisborne was human as well. "So, what are you planning to do once Marian and yourself are married?" Branwen asked.

"I do not want to speak of Marian."

"Alright. Have you seen how many flowers have been lost in the fields?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Guy chuckled.

"Well, I took them. I hand them to everyone so much that I wouldn't be surprised that I am now called the Lady of the Flowers!" Guy started to laugh. Branwen smiled wide. She never heard him laugh and it was a big improvement from his usual dark self.

"That rose you gave me, I still have it."

"You do?" Branwen asked.

"Well, can't let a gorgeous flower go to waste, can we?" Guy said, attempting to cock an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose we can't." Branwen said, giggling at the way he tried to cock his eyebrow. After sighing, she turned to face Guy. "You surprise me, Guy of Gisborne."

"How so?"

"Well, from just now, you have showed me that you actually have a brighter side." Branwen didn't want to say human, that would offend the lord who had just shown her kindness.

"I have you to thank." Guy said. "I mean, you have brought out my laughter, Branwen Roche."

"I am pleased." The sky was starting to grow dark, but Branwen didn't mind. She would always have tomorrow to do her chores and be a lowly maid, but now, she was someone who was actually worth considering. Branwen stared into Guy's deep eyes and Guy stared back. They held hands, unconsciously. They were so close and their lips _almost _ touched. "No, this isn't right." Branwen said, pulling away. Guy looked hurt as did Branwen.

"I don't understand."

"You love Marian, my lord. Not me."

"I-"

Guy was interrupted. "I'm sorry."

Guy, having boiling anger inside him, grabbed Branwen softly. He took a deep breath and said. "My feelings for Marian are no more." Guy had said.

"Then who do you love?"

"You."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I'm taking the romance to fast, I just thought it should be taken a bit faster because it was a bit too slow. I skipped most of the ninth episode due to the fact that Marian was barely in it. Review if you like. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Time froze when she heard those words. Branwen felt her heart beating faster and she could feel bile rise in her throat. How could he love her? She had to admit that there might be some feelings for Gisborne, but hardly. Branwen really wanted to be with him, but considering these times and both of their social statues, she had to decline. Guy looked hard at her, yearning her answer. Branwen sighed, "It really is a shame because I _cannot _love you." It felt as if a sword went to her heart. She didn't want to say that, but this was the sake for the both of them.

"And why not?" Gisborne growled, but then softened his tone.

"Sir Guy, with all due respect, you are a remarkable man, but you cannot love me. My social status is what sets us apart."

"I do not care about titles anymore, Branwen, at least not with you." Gisborne said.

"Sir Guy, if you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you, than it was always yours, but if it doesn't come back, then it was never meant to be." Branwen said, tears forming in her eyes. Gisborne wiped her tears with his hand. She backed away from him. "Sir Guy, I really do like you, a lot, but I can't. It would ruin you." Branwen had said, running away, leaving Gisborne to stand on the hill with those hurtful words and a shattered heart.

* * *

Branwen snuck into her house and into her bed. She thought about how Gisborne had finally told her that he loved her. How much she wished that she could admit to Guy that she possibly loved him as well. Branwen smacked her face. Who was she fooling? She did love Guy of Gisborne. All that anger and jealously towards Marian when Gisborne was around, how hard it made her think and now she just left him there. That was her chance. Guy of Gisborne was actually someone who loved her and she wasted her chance by running away.

The next morning, Branwen wrapped her cloak tight around her and placed the hood over her head. She could feel hot shame burn through her, even though no one knew about Gisborne's and her encounter. When she reached Knighton Hall, she was ready for a punishment. She completely abandoned her duty as a maid towards Marian. When Marian saw her, she told Branwen, "Gisborne told me what happened yesterday." Branwen's heart started pounding once more until Marian said, "That you were feeling ill."

"I was." Branwen lied as she removed her hood. Marian closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What really happened?"

"Nothing, my lady." Branwen knew that this was none of Marian's business, just not yet. Right now, Branwen wanted to work, to forget about last night and look towards today with a bright heart.

"Tell me."

"Gisborne asked me if I wanted to walk around in the meadow for a couple of minutes. I accepted. We ended up talking about our pasts and lives a lot. At night, when I realised that I was still your maid, but I dismissed it. I always had tomorrow and I thought you wouldn't mind." Branwen stared at Marian who dismissed the fact that Branwen left her job early. "Anyways, we held hands and we _almost_ kissed. I stopped thinking that it was absurd because he loved you, not me. And Gisborne said that he no longer had feelings for you. He carried a torch for me. I turned him down, despite the fact that I love him. I blew my chance at love, my lady." Branwen started to feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away.

"Branwen, listen to me. If you truly love him, you will admit to him that you do love him. I don't care where. In fact, I'm glad. Now he done courting me." Marian stared. "Apologies."

"Do not worry, this will blow over." Branwen sniffled.

"That's what I like about you, you don't dwindle over the past." Marian and Branwen came downstairs and they saw Gisborne. His eyes went to Branwen who turned away in shame. After, he took Marian's arm and led her outside.

"What are you doing?" asked a slightly annoyed Marian.

"May I go on a ride with my _bride?_ Gisborne said.

* * *

**A/N: I know you must be angry because of this, but I just had to add this twist.**


End file.
